cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Obelisk of Darkness
The Obelisk of Darkness was CABAL's defense structure that was only seen once, at the end of the Firestorm Crisis, and was assumed to have been developed by information available from the Tacitus. Very little information is available about it. Technology The Obelisk of Darkness was a gigantic structure, and although tall, had a narrow base. Unlike regular Obelisks of Light which curve towards the ground, the Obelisk of Darkness points straight up, resembling the previous generation of Obelisks of Light. This is a feature presumably related to its anti-aircraft abilities. It was armed with a single laser beam, but its systems had been heavily modified so that it could shoot down aircraft. CABAL appeared to have overcome the atmospheric spectrum difficulties that prevented the Obelisks of Light from firing upwards. It also fired the same reddish-blue of beam fired by both the CABAL Obelisk and the Core Defender. It is believed that this weapon could fire through a Firestorm wall. Attack method Compared to a regular Obelisk, the Obelisk of Darkness was distinguished by its extremely powerful anti-aircraft attack, sufficient to destroy an Orca Fighter in a single blast, and its heavy armour, sufficient to withstand even an Ion Cannon blast, or a Multi missile strike. However, its inability to fire at any ground target rendered it helpless against most land attacks - but the only prototype was paired with the powerful CABAL Obelisk. History When GDI and Nod forces launched their final attack against CABAL's core, one of the things they did was to level the only working prototype of this technology. But all was not as it seemed. Before the beginning of the Ascension Conflict in 2077, it was discovered that a functional Obelisk of Darkness was captured and studied upon to learn its secrets by Echo, an advanced research project headed by GDI. This was discovered by Henry Liu, an undercover Nod operative and TCN worker. At the time, Nod's infamous and fearsome Obelisk of Light had previously been unable to fire upon enemy aircraft, and GDI's expansion of their air force meant the Obelisk was in danger of being phased out. Once Liu reported his discovery to his Nod masters, Kane then ordered the White Lady to steal it back from GDI along with the research. The data was then used to create a new Obelisk, codenamed: "Anubis" Class VII Military Laser (100kW), which could now attack air units such as the Kodiak and Orca Mk V and still be a dangerous foe for ground units such as the Crawler and Mammoth Tanks. Trivia *In Firestorm, the obelisk doesn't consume power, but still requires power to operate (inoperable if in low power). In C&C Reloaded, the obelisk consumes power unlike the Firestorm counterpart. *The Obelisk of Darkness also appears in C&C Reloaded as a buildable defensive structure. *The Obelisk of Darkness appear to be build on the foundation of the first iteration of the Obelisk of Light as the original base is clearly visible. Category:Firestorm support structures Category:Firestorm CABAL Arsenal